


Four

by Drago



Category: Block B
Genre: Double Penetration, Foursome, Gangbang, Kinda, M/M, Minhyuk please stop smoking, Minhyuk's POV, ORRR, PWP, Short, Smut, err - Freeform, it's bad for your health, jealous B-Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Inspired by photos from the special concert in Japan, Jiho's cute looks and B-Bomb's hot body.Kyung, Yukwon and Minhyuk have a go at it. And by it I mean Jiho.





	Four

Minhyuk manages to take exactly one drag of a cigarette when someone coughs behind him, and he doesn’t even have to turn around to know that it’s Kyung. Yukwon should be otherwise occupied at the moment.  
“You know how much Jiho dislikes when you smoke,” Kyung says, as Minhyuk knew he would. He is the last one who still smokes in their group, well, Jihoon sometimes smokes, but not as much and never around their leader. Unlike Jihoon, Minhyuk isn’t afraid of being scolded, and for a second he considers finishing the cigarette, if only to be difficult. But he doesn’t really get to see Jiho that often anymore, so maybe it’s not worth it. Especially now.  
He puts out the cigarette with a heavy sigh and shoulders past Kyung to get back inside the room, where Jiho is still tied to the bed. Yukwon is kneeling between his spread thighs, enthusiastically sucking his cock. For some reason, Jiho’s moaning is interrupted by sobs every now and then, so Minhyuk moves closer to take a look at what exactly Yukwon is doing. He sees a thick vibrator in Jiho’s tight hole.  
“Ah,” it makes sense that the youngest is crying, especially since there is a cockring tightly wrapped around his dick, and they are on round two already. Minhyuk takes a small shot of soju to rinse off the lingering taste of cigarettes. Then he sits next to Jiho and leans down to kiss his swollen lips, the rapper opens up for him beautifully, melting into the kiss like he always does and Minhyuk – not for the first time, feels a pang of regret that they can’t do it more often. It’s as much his fault as it is Jiho’s, so maybe he should finally do something about it, but it’s not the right moment to think about it.  
They kiss until he gets hard again, and then some.  
“Wanna go again?” Jiho asks cheekily.  
“Aren’t you a little busy down there?” he jokes with a smirk, but Jiho decides to blindside him.  
“I’m never too busy for you,” he murmurs, and maybe he isn’t talking about sex anymore.  
Kyung finally comes back as well, and he doesn’t hesitate to remove the vibrator and replace it with his fingers. Jiho mewls like a kitten, squirming against the bonds. When Kyung leans towards them Minhyuk is sure he wants to kiss Jiho, so he almost gasps when the kiss lands on his lips instead. He doesn’t mind it, Kyung gets him in a way hardly anyone else does, and he knows how to kiss well. Minhyuk lets himself enjoy it, even though it doesn’t make him feel the same way kissing Jiho does.  
After all, they are in this because of the youngest man.  
“Jiho looked so cute today,” Kyung suddenly says with a sly smirk, and Minhyuk knows he is plotting something. “I think we should reward him. Should we double up on him, hyung?”  
At first, Minhyuk has no idea what he means, there are three of them taking care of the rapper, but then Kyung pushes four fingers into Jiho’s used hole, and it becomes quite obvious. They’ve never done it before, and he can’t say he thought about it, but now that the idea is there… It does seem appealing, he likes to watch Jiho squirm.  
“You are going to hurt him,” Yukwon’s lips are swollen, and Minhyuk wishes the other dancer would just go back to sucking dick, he is really good at it. He briefly thinks about Jaehyo and wonders if they should’ve asked him to join. Four people is more than enough, though, so they would have to replace someone with Hyo. For him, it’s obvious it would be Yukwon.  
But the younger dancer is hopelessly in love with Jiho, and the rapper has a soft spot for him, so it’s a lost cause. Minhyuk is in love too, of course he is, why else would he even consider doing it, but he likes to think he is a little more subtle, a little less desperate.  
“We are not going to hurt him, we would never do that,” if it comes out a little too harsh, then no one comments on it. “What do you think, hmm?”  
It’s aimed at Jiho, who obediently spreads his legs instead of answering. He is far more kinky than people assume. People also assume Minhyuk is quiet and amicable, which really shows what they know.  
It takes time and patience, but they have plenty of both. Yukwon keeps Jiho both entertained and interested. Even after a lot of stretching, it’s a tight fit, almost painfully tight for him. He can only imagine how it feels for Jiho. But the younger man is still moaning, he is still hard between Yukwon’s lips, and he smiles when Kyung strokes his face soothingly.  
Pain adds something ethereal to Jiho’s face, or maybe it’s the curls. Whatever it is, it makes Minhyuk’s thrusts rougher; makes his heart skip a beat. He is not alone in this, Yukwon is watching Jiho greedily, jerking off without any finesse.  
It’s Kyung who comes first, Minhyuk can feel him swelling and twitching against his dick, it’s a bizarre feeling. Then it’s Yukwon’s turn, and the younger man chooses to come all over Jiho’s face and chest. Kyung doesn’t even hesitate before he starts to clean it all up with his tongue, and it pushes Minhyuk over the edge. Truth to be told, he’s been holding back, waiting for the other two to come.  
Jiho’s sloppy hole clenches around him, and Minhyuk clumsily removes the cockring, wanting the younger man to come with him. They are not exactly in sync, but it’s close enough, and he can hear Kyung laugh in the background.  
For a second, he lets himself enjoy the intimacy, covering Jiho’s body with his, loving the way Jiho’s thighs squeeze his hips to keep him in place. Someone is shuffling around, cleaning them up with a warm, wet towel. It’s pointless, Minhyuk’s softening cock is still inside the younger man, and they are going to make a mess again, but he is too content to make a snide remark about it.  
Tomorrow, they will go back to Korea, to their everyday lives. Kyung and Yukwon curl around them, and it’s too hot for that, but they won’t see Jiho in at least a month, so Minhyuk lets them do whatever they want.


End file.
